


Silver Lining

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, post 5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity and Oliver hold on to silver linings as they try to reach each other after the island explodes.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon prompt: Silver Lining.
> 
> Not beta, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

Felicity’s mother had always taught her to look for the silver lining. Things were tough for them when Felicity was growing up.  Money was tight, they lived in a tiny apartment in Las Vegas with glitchy air conditioning but her mother was always quick to point out the ways they were lucky. They had a roof over their heads, running water and most of all they had each other. 

 

She knew it was thanks to her mother that she now always saw the good even in horrible situations. Which is why she could always see the good in Oliver Queen. To her, his silver lining shone brightly. 

 

Felicity knew when she joined the team that he did not have a high opinion of himself. But she could see he was a hero from the start. It just took a little while to convince him of that and he still needed some reminding. 

 

She needed that hero now.  She looked around at the people around her, they had survived the island exploding but some were faring better than others. To keep her mind off her current situation she thought back to another time with a silver lining.

 

*****

 

Things had been rough for them, she was working at Teck Village and he was basically homeless if not for the foundry. But they had each other and she had tried to make the foundry homier. 

 

Felicity had walking toward the foundry when she heard Oliver come up behind her.

 

“How was work?” Oliver asked.

 

Oliver had a bounce in his step, which was interesting given their current situation. As she complained about her terrible job and reassured Oliver they would fight for his family’s company. She couldn’t help but notice he seemed a little nervous. 

 

“Felicity, would you like to go out to dinner with me?” 

 

OH MY GOD. She had to be dreaming. Girls like her don’t get guys like this. Felicity knew she had to clear this up right away. Was he serious? “I’m being serious here, Oliver. I don’t want to read too much into this but are you asking me out on a date? Like an actual date? Like a date, date?”

 

“The implication being with dinner..” 

 

Oh my, he seemed nervous. But he couldn’t be.“Usually, I’m the one talking in sentence fragments.” Way to go, Smoak, make him feel bad as he asks you out but she wasn’t even finished that thought when Oliver asked her out to dinner again and without hesitation, she said yes. Felicity so wanted to do a happy dance right now, but you probably should do that in front of the guy. 

 

“Great, we should go in.”

 

“Yes, let’s go in, inside.”

 

*****

 

Felicity remembered rushing home to get ready for that all important date. She had never been so nervous but she’d also never had a date with Oliver Queen.

 

The date began even better than she could have dreamed. Oliver remembered the red pen and he confided in her about his time away. Right up to the explosion - heck, even including the explosion - it was still the best first date ever.

 

And now she was a victim of another explosion - only much bigger. She was so glad they found cover. But Digg was really hurt. He was putting on a brave face, but she knew. She’d done all she could and he was resting. She really needed Oliver to show up now.

 

Silver lining - think of the silver lining! Well, everyone was alive. The island had literally blown up around them and they were alive. That was something, something BIG. 

 

She had so much to be grateful. She couldn’t wait for Oliver to show up. She wanted to run up those steps they had talked about taking. Nothing like a near death experience to put things into perspective. 

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Thea, I thought you were trying to sleep.”

 

“Trying was the operative word. Are you sure Ollie is coming? Maybe he’s hurt, maybe…”

 

Come here Thea. Felicity hugged her, she knew Thea was still shook from seeing her father die and now they were trapped and she didn’t know if Oliver was alright. “Oliver is coming. I know it in my bones. This is your brother and he has a lot of experience with explosions.”

 

“My brother is lucky to have you, Felicity. He better not let you go again.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let that happen. When we get out of here, I’m going to make sure there is no confusion about who the woman is in the Mayor’s life.”

 

Thea chuckled. “You’re still not over that gossip magazine pitting you against Susan Williams at the Christmas Party?”

 

“Please don’t say that name. I tried to like her and give her the benefit of the doubt but no, I almost died, that woman was awful.”

 

“I 100% agree!” Thea hugged Felicity again. “I think you are right. He’ll be here soon. Nothing keeps Oliver Queen away from you.”

 

*****

 

Felicity didn’t know when she fell asleep but she must have because she really felt like she was being carried by Oliver. She snuggled into the Green Arrow suit. “Love you, Oliver.”

 

“Hey, secret identity remember?” He chuckled.

 

“Oliver? Oliver, are you here? Like really here?”

 

“Yes, I’m really here. I had to rescue you. Did you doubt I was coming?”

 

“Not for a minute. Oliver, I think, I think…”

 

“Felicity, you’ve lost a lot of blood. Lyla, will be here soon with ARGUS supplies. Why didn’t you bandage your leg?”

 

“Digg.”

 

“Yeah, he’s in pretty rough shape.”

 

“He was worst, we had no supplies, made do by having Slade rip up some clothing for bandages. I’m okay.”

 

“You will be okay. I got you now.”

 

After Oliver made sure everyone was okay and William was with his mother, he went back to Felicity. She looked deep in thought. “Silver lining?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Because I know you. I had to think of my own silver lining earlier. When I saw the island blow for a moment I thought….I thought..well you know what I thought.”

 

Felicity nodded and bit her lip.

 

“But I focused on my silver lining in that moment. I wasn’t alone. I had William, I had defeated Chase and you Felicity Smoak are a badass woman who would not be taken down by a simple explosion. In fact, this wasn’t even your first.”

 

Felicity laughed. “It’s funny, I told Thea the same thing. That this wasn’t your first explosion either. We are a fine pair.”

 

“The best.” Oliver pulled her closer.  

 

*****

 

When they returned to Star City and Felicity was treated by a doctor it turned out the cut on the back of her leg was pretty deep. They stitched it up but the doctor insisted she keep off it so as to avoid tearing the stitches. The doctor had given her a set of crutches.

 

She and Oliver returned to the loft. “I can help you get upstairs.” He was suddenly shy. He didn’t want to push her into something she wasn’t ready for but he just wanted them to be back together already. 

 

“Then what? You would leave me trapped upstairs in my own house?” Felicity laughed.

 

“I guess I never thought of that.”

 

“Oliver, how about we talk for a minute. Let’s sit on the couch. Crutches really do suck.” Felicity plopped herself on the couch.

 

Oliver followed as soon as he sat down, Felicity grabbed his hands. 

 

“I think we need to talk about us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I don’t want to have any more regrets. I don’t want to wait. I want our silver lining now.”

 

“What do you mean?” Oliver tried to keep the hope out of his voice.

 

“Oliver, I love you. I never want to be without you again. EVER. Do you understand?”

 

“I feel the same, Felicity. I love you. You are my always. I’m willing to take this as slow as you want.”

 

“That’s it though. I don’t want to go slow. We went slow before. It took us YEARS to get together. I don’t want to waste that time again. A life with you is what I want and I want it to start right this second.”

 

“Right this second?”

 

“Yes, right now. I’d like you to take me upstairs to our bed and I want there to be lots of kissing. And tomorrow…”

 

Oliver began kissing Felicity’s neck. “What would you like to do tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow, I want to make my silver lining permanent. Tomorrow, would you marry me?”

 

“Felicity, did you just propose to me?”

 

“I figure it’s my turn.” She smiled coyly. “What do you say Mr. Mayor? Will you take me to City Hall and make me your wife?”

 

“Why wait? Let’s go now. I’m the Mayor, I can wake someone up.”

 

Felicity began laughing. “I bet you could. I’m hoping by tomorrow I can stand on my own two feet without the crutches during our vows.”

 

“Okay, then I guess I’ll just have to take my fiancee to bed.”

 

“Tonight and every night after.”

 

From that point on Oliver and Felicity could always see their marriage as the silver lining.

 


End file.
